His Bride
by do i need a pen name
Summary: Companion to His Best Man. Before her wedding to James, Lily relflects on their relationship over the years, and some of the things they've gone through that are responsible for where they are at the current moment. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**a/n-This is the sequal/companion to His Best Man. I got the idea from a review from His Best Man. I hope everyone likes it.**

**disclaimer-As far as I know, I don't own Harry Potter or anything related to it.**

**His Bride **

**Chapter One **

James and I were what you can call 'best enemies' from day one at Hogwarts.

As a pureblood, he felt himself just a tad bit above me, although he was never as bad as the Slytherins about it. But the fact still remains: James and I never got along…Rather, he tried to hard, and I didn't want anything to do with him.

_Flashback_

"_You have two minutes." Mary said as Lily sat down next to her at Gryffindor table for breakfast._

"_Two minutes for what?" Lily asked, looking confused._

"_Two minutes to cram everything you can in to your mouth and then get out of here before Potter tries to ask you out again." Mary said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "It's his tradition. Every morning since school started two months ago, he asks you out at 8:15."_

_Lily didn't respond to this statement, however, seeing as she was too busy doing just what her friend had suggested, thus her mouth was too full for her to answer. But as fast as she had been eating, it wasn't fast enough. Just as Lily and Mary were about to get up from the table, the four Gryffindor boys burst in to the Great Hall._

"_Hey Evans!" James said enthusiastically, when he was right in front of Lily._

"_Don't waste your breath." Lily said, brushing past him, with Mary right behind her. "The answer's still no."_

"_Why can't I borrow your potions book?" James asked innocently, making Lily stop dead in her tracks. Mary barely avoided running into her._

_Slowly, Lily turned around, her eyebrows raised._

"_You have been asking me out at this time exactly for the past two months." Lily told him slowly, as if explaining something to a toddler. "Just now was no different. There is no way that you were going to ask me if you could borrow my potions book."_

"_How come?" James challenged._

"_Well, for one, you're holding your book right now." Lily pointed out smugly._

_From behind James, Sirius let out a bark-like laugh, which he quickly turned into a hacking cough._

"_Damn." James muttered, glancing down at the only book he had with him, and seeing that it was indeed his copy of the book he had just asked Lily for._

"_Whatever, Potter." Lily said, before turning back around and leaving the Great Hall with Mary at her side._

_End Flashback_

I spent six years of my life hating James Potter. During the course of those six years, I alternated between hating, avoiding, and yelling at James Potter. And in the end, that was six years of my life wasted.

Once I finally saw the truth-that I really did like James-it took very little time for me to say yes to the question he'd been asking me for years; the question I had always answered no to. And when I finally did say yes, I am quite glad to say that things in my life changed for the better.

That better life is part of the reason why I am here right now…waiting at the back of the church; waiting to become his bride.


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n-I don't know if this is too close to what i wrote in His Best Man. If you think it's too alike, could you tell me? My goal with this story is to shopw things that happened, but from Lily's point of view, but I don't want things to be _too_ similar.**

**Chapter Two**

The first time I met James was on our way to Hogwarts for the first time. Somehow, I ended up in the same compartment as him and his best friend, Sirius Black.

For most of the ride, I tried to act as if there was no one in the compartment with me. But then Severus came in to talk to me. James and Sirius ignored him, until Severus told me that he wanted me to be in Slytherin with him. That definitely got them interested in what we were talking about.

Although I found out that all of Sirius's family had been in Slytherin, he and James both hated the house and everyone in it. I, for one, couldn't understand it at first. Severus may have wanted to be in Slytherin, but he was still a good friend. Except when he said we should read that letter Dumbledore sent Petunia, and that made her hate me even more than she already did. And all because I was a witch.

Anyway, neither James nor Sirius could understand how Severus could possibly want to be in Slytherin. And for a while, I couldn't understand why they thought that. But back to that first train ride…

James and Sirius made a big deal about Severus wanting to be in Slytherin.

That was what led to James and I getting into our first fight.

That was when James and Sirius first started making fun of Severus.

And that was also when I decided that I would never, ever think of James as anything more than an enemy.

It's quite funny, now, looking back on that first train ride to Hogwarts. We were all so clueless back then; clueless about the war that would soon be raging all around us.

That war made everyone just a bit testy. And I think that it is because my family were muggles and they were in such great danger, that I never really got along with James, or Sirius. Here I was, worried that any day, I could receive news that my parents and sister were dead, and James was too busy asking me out every other second, to even think about his family.

You know it's thanks to that war that I am where I am right now. It might have done it's best to pull James and I apart, but it also helped to pull us back together.

So, although this is going to sound very strange to me and probably anyone else, really, thanks Voldy, if it wasn't for you and your stupid little war, I wouldn't be here right now…about to be married to James Potter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

For a while I was quite happy to say that things got even worse, after our first meeting on the train took a wrong turn. Although, it is kind of hard to figure out who exactly things were worse for.

As I found out years later, all throughout the many years that James Potter had spent pestering me to go out with him, he really did like me. Things were bad for him because I wasn't exactly…kind, let's say, in turning down his repeated…offers.

And as for me, well, I might not have noticed it at first (like six years, give or take a month or two), but I liked James back. The only problem was that for the six years it took me to realize that I actually liked James, I kinda, sorta, maybe hated him. Not that I ever said that to his face. Wait…oops, just kidding, I think I did tell him that. But we all know that I meant that in the _nicest_ way possible, right?

You know, I have this strange suspicion that, after the first few times James asked me out, Sirius started keeping a tab of how many times—and ways—I refused. I think, secretly, a part of me wanted to see just how many times I would say no to James when he asked me out. And I do have to admit, it was rather funny when Sirius corrected me about it years later. James was shocked I had turned him down so many times. And Remus just thought it was quite stupid.

Remus actually thought a lot of things were stupid. For instance, he rolled his eyes, shook his head sadly, and took my side every time James and I got into one of our random fights. Thinking about it now, I'd say the funniest one was when I accused James of not knowing where the library was. And, just for the record, I happened to be right about that. The first time he ever walked into the library (one week later) he said, and I quote, "So this is where the library is…"

But as stupid as Remus though our fights were, he was always on my side—for everything. Even though I think he would have gone crazy if I hadn't eventually said yes to James.

But on to my actual point here. Remus may have been one of James's best friends, but he was always there for me. That's part of the reason why he's here, right now, standing next to me, waiting to walk me down the aisle to James…to become his bride.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

During the first five years of going to Hogwarts, I somehow managed to have every single one of my classes with none other than James Potter. Somehow, I think he planned it that way.

And all throughout those first five years, I spent every single day hating James Potter. And unfortunately for more than just the two of us, something happened at the end of those five years to make me hate him even more.

It was a warm June day, OWL's had just ended, and we were all sitting out on the grounds, enjoying the nice weather and minding our own business—what am I saying? The marauders never minded their own business. They took great pleasure in sticking their noses in to every single that was going on at Hogwarts.

And that was how it became the marauders' fault that I lost my best friend.

Besides Quidditch, pranks, not doing his homework, and asking me out, James Potter's other favorite pastime was making fun of Severus Snape. Why on earth couldn't he have collected chocolate frog cards like any other normal wizard?

They cornered Severus by the lake and the beech tree. They started making fun of him, and bullying him, and just generally acting like they normally did. But when things really started to get out of control, I decided to step in. I was a Prefect, after all; it was my job to stop this sort of thing, seeing as Remus wasn't doing anything about it.

Anyway, I tried to stick up for my friend. I tried to get James and Sirius to put Severus down. But that turned out to be a bad idea. Because, when they did put him down, instead of thanking me like a good friend would, Severus called me a Mudblood.

Personally, I happen to think that making me lose my best friend was an excellent reason to spend the next year hating James.

But just so you know, I'm never going to tell our future kids that part of the story. Sure, things were nice for a while, but then Severus really turned in the worst way possible. They really don't need to know about Severus and I being friends.

Oh, but who am I kidding? They'll find out eventually. Sirius is evil like that. Do you have any idea what he did? He called dibs on being my kids' godfather! How on earth did he get the thought into his head that I'd trust my children with him?

But really, thinking about it, Sirius is a whole lot smarter than James and I.

It took at least six minutes for me to explain to James, quite thoroughly I might add, just why I wouldn't go out with him. Although, I kept repeating that same mini speech to him for at least six months before he was able to get it through his head what I was saying, and then ask me out again.

It took me six years to let myself actually like James. And then I spent about six months thinking he didn't like me back anymore.

It took James six years to figure out how to civilly get me to talk to him. Although, I'm convinced Remus had something to do with that.

But after those six years were up, it only took like six seconds for me to agree to be friends with him. But I do have to say it took just one more than six words for James to ask me out.

But he made up for it a while later, by using less than six words to get me to be here today.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

You know, I bet I'm like the only person since time began to end up in love with the person I swore to hate for longer than eternity.

_Flashback_

"_I hate James Potter." I informed Mary, dumping my bag next to my bed before I collapsed onto it._

"_You confuse me, Lily." Mary replied. "First you hate James, then you say you really liked him the whole time, then you hate him again."_

"_That's the problem, Mary." I told her wearily. "I do like James. But he can be so annoying. Like, just now in class. I know he doesn't like me anymore, but he was staring at me the whole time."_

"_Did he ever say he doesn't like you?" Mary asked curiously._

"_Well…no." I said slowly. "But what does that have to do with anything?"_

"_Maybe he was staring at you, because he does like you, but he's given you up as a lost cause because you spent the last six years declaring your undying hatred for him."_

_I was silent for a moment. Then I turned my head so that I was facing her. "Yep, that'll probably do it."_

_Mary grinned._

"_You should really listen to me more often." She informed me._

"_I should." I agreed, sitting up and throwing my feet over the side of my bed. "I'm gonna go see if Remus is in the Common Room. I need to talk to him about his patrol."_

"_You aren't going to switch with him so you don't have to do it with James are you?" Mary questioned, her eyebrows raised._

"…Noooo_." I replied. "See you at dinner."_

_I saw Mary nod, and look back down at her book as I left the room. Down in the common room, I found Remus almost immediately._

"_Hey, Remus." I said, and he practically jumped right out of his seat. "I wanted to ask you something about—Are you OK?"_

_Remus glanced at me a bit nervously. "I'm kinda busy with this Ancient Runes essay, Lils, can we talk later?"_

"_What Ancient Runes essay?" I asked him suspiciously._

"_The one Professor Vector assigned us last class." He replied, avoiding my gaze. "It's due tomorrow."_

"_Tomorrow." I repeated. He nodded. "Tell you what, Remus, we'll talk later. I need to get to the library. Bye."_

_Barely five minutes later, I was walking swiftly down the corridor, a large pile of books in my hand, rescued from my bag in the dormitory. I could barely see over the pile, so I couldn't really see as I rounded the corner._

_CRASH!_

"_Oh, I'm so sorry, James." I said, bending over to pick up all of my scattered Ancient Runes books._

"_It's OK." James replied, wincing as he rubbed his foot._

"_Are you alright?" I asked worriedly, noticing his pained expression.  
_

"_I'm fine." He said, raising his hand to rub the back of his head nervously. "Listen, Lily, I wanted to talk to you about something…"_

"_Yes?" I prompted when he didn't continue._

"_Never mind." He said suddenly, dropping his hand. "It's stupid anyway."_

_I grabbed his hand before it fell all the way to his side._

"_I'm sure it isn't stupid." I reassured him, while I stood up, abandoning my books on the floor._

"_Well…erm…I was just thinking today in Defense," He began, curling his fingers around my smaller hand, "You know how we agreed we'd be friends this year?"_

_I nodded._

"_I don't think it's a good idea." He said slowly._

_My eyes went wide. "Why not?"_

"_It's just…I can't…" He trailed off, not looking at me. But I could still see the sad expression in his eyes._

_It was then that I realized how very true Mary's words had been._

"_Well I don't care." I told him defiantly, before I pulled his head down to my level, pressed my lips to his, and kissed him as if my life depended on it. _

_It took about a second for him to respond. He leaned in closer, and wrapped his arms around me tightly. After a few minutes, I pulled back and rested my head on his shoulder._

"_You know, I think you're right," I began, "Us being friends really isn't a good idea."_

_End Flashback_

Yep, that was how James and I started going out. Thinking about it now, it seems so long ago, but it's only been two years.

I might have put him through hell first, but it all ended well. It was just something I had to realize; James and I were meant for each other. We were meant for each other when we first met, and I decided to hate him. We were meant for each other when he asked me out for the first time and I turned him down. We were meant for each other that day, by the lake, in fifth year, when I lost my best friend. We were meant for each other when we tried to be friends. We were meant for each other when I decided to act on my feelings for him, and we became more than friends.

And now, we're going to have a lot more opportunities to be meant for each other, starting right now. Because guess what? The music just started. That's my cue. So if you'll excuse me, I have to go get married…so that James and I can be meant for each other as Mr. and Mrs. James Potter.

**a/n-yes, i know, it took a bit longer for me to post this chapter, and to tell you the truth i've had it written for a while. but my internet was messed up, so yeah, sorry about that. Anyway, I'm thinking about writing another sequal, but this time in James' POV. the only problem is that I have no idea what to do for a title. any suggestions are welcome. so, i hope you liked the story, and thanks for reading.**


End file.
